Bihorn
|name = Bihorn |kana = ビホーン |rōmaji = Bihōn |japanese voice = Kyōsei Tsukui |english voice = Jonathan Fahn |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |race = Chimera Ant |gender = Male |eyes = Black (2011) |hair = Bluish Gray/Light Gray eyebrows (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} 'Bihorn ' (ビホーン, Bihōn)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 is a minotaur-like Chimera Ant and former Squadron Leader who served the Chimera Ant Queen directly and was one of her most loyal servants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Appearance Bihorn is a very tall and muscular Chimera Ant that strongly resembles a Minotaur. Personality Bihorn is stern and prideful for respecting the Chimera Ant Queen, going so far as to argue with Hagya and Zazan that they should stay and help the Queen in her time of need after the King was born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 He is one of the few Chimera Ants that decided to stay behind when Colt brought back representatives from the Hunter Association and a team of doctors along with an organ specialist to try and help the mortally wounded Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 Plot Chimera Ant arc When the Chimera Ant Queen beckons all of the Squadron Leaders for an important announcement, Bihorn, Bloster, and Small Bear assemble towards the Queen. On the way, Bihorn complains how the Queen's voice gives him a headache. With Netero, Morel, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the nest, it is revealed that Bihorn is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 As the new King was born, Bihorn, along with numerous amount of other Chimera Ants, witness the birth and watch as he mercilessly kills both Peggy and Turtle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 After the King leaves the nest, Bihorn is left dazed by the King's nature and actions against his own kind. Hagya along with Zazan appear before Bihorn and the other Ants suggesting everyone should go independent to become their own kings. Bihorn refutes that notion and doesn't think Hagya would get away with such treason. Hagya then claims he's not the only one that wants to get out of the nest as well and become their own king as a large number of Chimera Ants appear behind him supporting his plan, baffling Bihorn. Bihorn and Small Bear inform Colt after his return from surrendering to the Hunter Association that aside from everyone left in the nest, all of the other Chimera Ants have left and a majority of their own soldiers have transferred to other squads. Bihorn is briefly mentioned by Pike during the Phantom Troupe siege, who says his web is so strong; not even Bihorn the strongest of all of the Chimera Ant Squadron Leaders could break it. Bihorn is one of the Squadron Leaders that appears in a brief explanation about how some Chimera Ant's past memories were retained after they were reborn.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 Abilities & Powers During his time as a Squadron Leader, Bihorn had authority over his underlings (4-5 Officers and several dozen Peon soldiers),Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 although he lost it following the death of the Queen. Despite never being seen in action, it is stated by Pike that he is the strongest of the Squadron Leaders in terms of physical strength. His body is considerably durable, since a punch from a Nen-using RammotHunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 did not leave him with any permanent or visible injury. Nen After being violently "initiated", Bihorn learned Nen presumably. Trivia * Bihorn's name is almost certainly linked to the fact that he has two horns. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Bihorn fr:Bihorn Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Magical beast